1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved device for storing and arranging a plurality of compact disk storage cases against a wall and, more particularly, pertains to a device for storing compact disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of compact disk storage systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, compact disk storage systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing a plurality of compact disk storage cases are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for storing compact disks. By way of example, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 3,385,702 to Koeppel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,170 to Olivas; U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,943 to Fraser; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,767 to Koeppel all relate to storage systems for compact disk storage cases. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,705 to Caster and U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,088 to Vasichek et al. both relate to magnetic means for securing objects.
In this respect, the device for storing and arranging a plurality of compact disk storage cases according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing compact disks.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved device for storing and arranging a plurality of compact disk storage cases which can be used for storing compact disks. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.